Great Demon Houses
The Great Demon Houses (大魔家 Daima-ka), simply referred to as Great Houses (大住宅 Dai Jūtaku), are powerful family's of noble birth that reside within the Underworld. Overview They are permitted to live in the capital cities of the underworld and enjoy wealth and luxury. They exercise immense authority and power. Due to their noble ties and privileges the majority are arrogant, conceited and extremely selfish. They enslave lesser monsters (including demons) and humans alike and are known for being highly apathetic to any of the pain, misery and discord that they incite. Nobles are typically given free reign to whatever they please, with some even venturing outside of the Underworld to the to acquire desirable resources (slaves, magic, etc.), conquer civilizations, hunt or just cause mayhem, all with the expectation that they will be uninterrupted by any species within the human world, no matter how outrageous their actions. The Four Noble Families of Satan (四大貴族のサタン Yondai Kizoku no Satan) or more commonly Four Noble Families of Satan (四大貴族のサタン Yondai Kizoku no Satan) are the houses of the most powerful and influential Demons in the world that have stood for years. These are the families consisting of Pure-Blooded Demons, directly descended from the Ancient Class (古代の一等 Kodai no Ittō), the founders of the Four Great Satans, however many hundreds (or perhaps even thousands) of years ago. Though house Lucifer is currently the monarch family of Hell, these other four houses of Leviathan, Astaroth and Beelzebub still posses immense power and are perceived to be the most powerful and influential families in all of hell. They seem to posses more power than lesser noble families, though to what extent exactly is unknown. The military have zero authority to act against a noble family or at the very least, act without solid evidence that their actions are treasonous to the Grigori. Known Great Houses Astaroth One of the four most powerful houses. It's current head is unknown. Beelzebub One of the four most powerful houses. It's current head is Augustus Beelzebub. *'Augustus Beelzebub' *'Lucius Beelzebub' Carrera A lesser known great house that was allied with House Lucifer for many years. It has been abolished with the only living member, Nadal Carrera, becoming a part of House Lucifer through marriage. It's former head was Nadal's deceased father, , who died during the Great War. Gremory Guison *'Diablo Guison' Leviathan One of the four most powerful houses. It's current head is Ashmedai Leviathan. *'Ashmedai Leviathan' *'Serah Leviathan' *'Abaddon Leviathan' *'Silene Lucifer' Lucifer House Lucifer (ハウス・ルシファー Hausu Rushifā) is one of the four most powerful houses and the current and founding royal family. It's current head is Azazel Lucifer. The known members are; *'Durante Lucifer' *'Amon Lucifer' *'Lilith Lucifer' *'Bael Lucifer' *'Azazel Lucifer' *'Silene Lucifer' *'Seraphim Lucifer' *'Emilia Lucifer' *'Mael Lucifer' *'Sariel Lucifer' *'Nadal Lucifer' *'Nacho Lucifer' *'Manuel Lucifer' Mammon With the death of the former head, Odile, it is unknown who rules House Mammon. *'Odile Mammon' Orphne House Orphne (ハウス・オルフィン Hausu Orufin)) is. One of their members, Tsubaki, is one of the Nine Circles of Hell. *'Tsubaki Orphne' Phenex Trivia *The original and former Three Noble Families of Satan (Astaroth, Beelzebub and Lucifer) reference the evil trinity in .